PvP Tier List
This tier list ranks monsters based on PvP usage. Take into consideration stats and moveset when ranking a monster. The list is never final because new monsters and revisions are always going to be added, so changes can always occur here. Also, remember to state a reasoning behind why a monster is at a certain rank. (Page in development) Top Tier (S-, S, S+) This tier is to recognize monsters who's typings and movesets both contribute to them being the best or easiest monsters to use in PvP. These monsters can both be extremely offensive, or defensive to the point where you need specific counters to defeat them. S+ BigArmorCube -Has high defenses and HP. Steel/Flying typing gives it many resistances and two immunities. It also has Recover for constant healing. S BlackCloakedEye -Only two weaknesses(Fairy and Sound). Has a lot of type coverage by being able to change attack types and a fast projectile attack (AlteredSpell) to utilize it. S- DarkMatter -It has a extremely high special attack stat, along with plenty of hp to take many attacks. DarkVoid allows for combos (if it can hit as it's rather slow). Upper Tier (A-, A, A+) This tier is to recognize monsters who's typings and movesets contribute to them being an extremely powerful force. Monsters in this tier are generally extremely good. However, they have one or two major flaws that prevent them from being Top Tier. A+ LilRoc -It is has an extremely strong attack stat, moveset, and has lots of mobility. The fact that it is easily walled by Steel/Rock/Ghost types prevents it from being Top Tier. WhiteCloakedEye -Only has one weakness(Dark). Like BlackCloakedEye, has a wide range of coverage and can even heal using DrainingKiss. However, is at disadvantage to ranged monsters, as the reliance to melee moves leave it vulnerable to majority of ranged moves. A YolkosDragonOfEasterEggs -It has rather high special attack and has a more than average amount of health to take around 3 super effective hits as well. It is also quite mobile thanks to Quick Attack. However, due to its moveset, it is a little difficult landing larger amounts of damage in a short period of time. A- Mid-High Tier (B-, B, B+) This tier contains monsters who's typings and movesets contribute to them being a strong fighter. Monsters in this tier can still hold their own against monsters in higher tiers. However, they have flaws that make them harder to use against the higher tier monsters. B+ DragonBeetle -Has high defense and attack, and strong STAB physical attacks, but struggles due to type coverage. Higher tier monsters usually have typings that resist or take only neutral damage from its Bug moves. Its typing also limits it as Bug is a very frail type. B B- Mid-Low Tier (C-, C, C+) This tier holds monsters who are of average use. Monsters in this tier are those who's roles in PvP are better suited by higher tier monsters, but are still somewhat viable. These monsters are difficult to use well. C+ C C- Lower Tier (D-, D, D+) This tier holds monsters who are outclassed by a large majority of monsters in the higher tiers. These monsters may have one niche that makes them viable, but that's about it. Only people with a high level of skill and patience will be able to use these to some degree of success. D+ D D- Bottom Tier (E) This tier holds monsters who are entirely outclassed by other monsters, and are hardly, to not viable at all. There will always be better options to use. The only reason to use these monsters is for the surprise/trolling factor. E